


Come Home

by ruvy91



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruvy91/pseuds/ruvy91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall Sherlock sees how his death affected John and is desperate to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

“Sherlock this isn’t going to work and you know it.” Mycroft warned watching as his little brother make the final cut to his hair. Sherlock brushed the few curls that had landed on his shoulder off and started to style his hair glancing over to his brother every now and then to make sure he copied the coif just right.

“You underestimate my ability at subterfuge.” Sherlock replied as he finished what he was doing in the mirror and grabbed the 3 piece suit he stole from Mycroft’s wardrobe, starting to dress. Mycroft shook his head and left the room, knowing it was pointless to argue with Sherlock when his mind was made up.

**xXx**

John was out for his daily walk, needing the time away from the flat because the silence became too much. He rolled his eyes when a black car rolled up next to him; John kept strolling not wanting to deal with Mycroft’s antics today. He walked just past some construction when John felt a hand on his shoulder.

John turned around and the breath was stolen from his lungs. The man who had stopped him looked like Mycroft at first glance but John knew those cheekbones and smirk anywhere. He just stared at Sherlock shocked to see that the genius was alive.

“John.” Sherlock said quietly.

John broke out of his shock and threw a right hook and catching it on Sherlock’s cheek. The tall genius was a bit shocked by the action and held his rapidly swelling cheek. Sherlock was surprised even more when John pulled the genius into his arms and kissed him passionately. Sherlock returned the kiss automatically wrapping his arms around John’s neck.

When the need for air became too great John pulled back breathing heavily.

“Why do you look like Mycroft?” John asked softly.

“I had to see you, to let you know I was ok.” Sherlock answered.

“Come home.” John breathed. Sherlock hesitated before nodding, this was one promise he intended to keep.


End file.
